


Challenge #4 — Into the Future

by Tiny__Sparks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Short Stories, Weekly Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny__Sparks/pseuds/Tiny__Sparks
Summary: The fourth challenge from tinysparks is. . . Into the Future.Welcome to tinysparks, a writing challenge that focuses on making a weekly challenge in writing a flash fiction for EXO’s ficdom. This writing challenge will be hosted in AO3 by the one and only mod, Mod N!
Kudos: 7





	Challenge #4 — Into the Future

Welcome to the fourth challenge of tinysparks, Into the Future!

Based on the polls that Mod N made, Into the Future has been chosen as the fourth theme for writing challenge of tinysparks. The theme is about the future world — be it as Utopia or Dystopia. It can also be Science Fiction which consist of many subgenres such as Apocalyptic and Post-apocalyptic, Cyberpunk, Steampunk, Space Opera, etc. You can check more on the subgenres in [here.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Science_fiction)

The deadline will be on **July 7th, 10 AM KST**.

If you're interested in joining the third challenge, please fill in the writer's form right [here](https://forms.gle/CCFD4jwBAhoHWyEL8) and you'll get a confirmation email that you **have to reply** within 48 hours. The form will be closed on **July 5th, 10 AM KST**. 

If you're done, before or exactly at the deadline day, please submit your fic to the collection right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tinysparks_Challenge_4_Into_the_Future). Your fic will be checked first by Mod N before she accepted it to the collection. Remember, you will be joining as an anonymous so don't spoil anyone about which fic is yours. 

Good luck, dearies!

XOXO,

Mod N

* * *

_“When I look into the future, it's so bright it burns my eyes.”_

― Oprah Winfrey

_“It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.”_

_―_ William Shakespeare _  
_

_“_ _The future is not a straight line. There are many different pathways. We must try to decide that future for ourselves.”_

― Akira (1988)


End file.
